Restaurants, bars, and other types of food establishments use a dispenser in order to dispense beverages. FIG. 1 illustrates an exemplary prior art device that is used to dispense beverages and that is identified by several different names including a bar dispenser, a bar gun, and a soda gun. Dispenser 100 includes housing 104 with several pushbuttons 108 mounted thereon. Depending upon which pushbutton 108 is depressed, one of several beverages are dispensed (into a glass for example) via nozzle 106.
Dispenser 100 is coupled to a plurality of different beverages (or beverage ingredients) via inlet hose 102. Within inlet hose 102, a plurality of tubes (not shown) receive beverages (or beverage ingredients) from different sources. For example, one of the tubes within inlet hose 102 may be connected to a water source so that water can be dispensed from dispenser 100. Another tube within inlet hose 102 may be connected to a source of carbonated water. Other tubes within inlet hose 102 may be connected to containers storing concentrated beverage ingredients (e.g. concentrated soda flavorings). Dispenser 100 may mix one of the beverage ingredients with carbonated water to produce various types of flavored sodas (for example).
Pushbuttons 108 thus each correspond to various beverages such as water, carbonated water, or various flavored sodas. If pushbutton 108 corresponding to water or carbonated water is depressed, then water or carbonated water is dispensed through nozzle 106. If pushbutton 108 corresponding to a flavored soda is depressed, then concentrated soda flavoring and carbonated water are mixed within dispenser 100 and dispensed through nozzle 106. An exemplary dispenser is manufactured by Wunder-bar. A further exemplary dispenser is disclosed in Schroeder, U.S. Pat. No. 7,658,006, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
At least some of the concentrated soda flavorings received by dispenser 100 include corn syrup as a sweetener. Thus, as various flavored sodas and/or other beverages are dispensed from nozzle 106, a residue which may include corn syrup remains on various surfaces of nozzle 106. Over time, the residue builds and nozzle 106 becomes unsanitary.
Also, the soda flavorings (and/or residue from the soda flavorings or other beverages) accumulate in a drain that is used to catch soda flavorings that are dispensed by dispenser 100 and that do not enter a glass or cup. For example, when dispenser 100 is resting on a holster when not in use, fluids will typically drip out of nozzle 106 and will flow down a drain. As the flavorings and/or residue flow down the drain, they will sometimes remain on drain surfaces. Consequently, fruit flies are attracted to the drain, multiply, and create an unhealthy environment. If not addressed, the fruit flies will fly out of the drain and into the area where the nozzle rests when not in use (e.g. in a holster). This is undesirable for a restaurant and/or bar venue. The resulting multitude of fruit flies is unclean, unhealthy, and is significantly disliked by both employees and customers. Presence of fruit flies in a bar and/or restaurant may result in reduced customers, reduced profits, and bad social media reviews.
Restaurants, bars, and other types of food establishments use a dispenser in order to dispense beverages. FIG. 19 illustrates an exemplary prior art device which is used to dispense beverages and which is identified by several different names including a beverage dispenser or a soda dispenser. Dispenser unit 50 includes a plurality of dispensers 100. Each dispenser 100 dispenses a different beverage, such as (for example) water, soda and/or juice.
Dispenser unit 50 is coupled to a plurality of different beverages (or beverage ingredients) via respective hoses. For example, one hose may be connected to a water source so that one dispenser 1100 can dispense water. Another hose may be connected to a source of carbonated water. Other hoses may be connected to containers storing concentrated beverage ingredients (e.g. concentrated soda flavorings). Each dispenser 100 may mix one of the beverage ingredients with carbonated water to produce various types of flavored sodas (for example).
Each dispenser 1100 may correspond to various beverages such as water, carbonated water, or various flavored sodas. Each dispenser may be labeled with the respective beverage that is dispenses. Each dispenser may include an actuator arm 1107 that controls a respective actuator. When an actuator arm 1107 is pushed backwards (by being pushed, for example, with a cup or glass), the beverage corresponding to the pushed actuator arm is dispensed. Each dispenser includes a respective nozzle from which the dispenser's respective beverage is dispensed. Pushing the actuator arm 1107 on a dispenser causes a beverage to be dispensed from that dispenser's respective nozzle 1106. If actuator arm 1107 corresponding to water or carbonated water is depressed, then water or carbonated water is dispensed through nozzle 1106. If actuator arm 1107 corresponding to a flavored soda is depressed, then concentrated soda flavoring and carbonated water are mixed within dispenser 1100 and dispensed through nozzle 1106. An exemplary dispenser is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,926, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Other prior art beverage dispensers use push buttons instead of actuator arm in order to dispense beverages. A cup is placed under nozzle 1106, the push button is pushed, and the beverage is dispensed into the cup.
At least some of the concentrated soda flavorings received by dispenser 1100 include corn syrup as a sweetener. Thus, as various flavored sodas are dispensed from nozzle 1106, a residue which includes corn syrup remains on various surfaces of nozzle 1106. Over time, the residue builds and nozzle 1106 becomes unsanitary.